


The trials of john egbert

by grimsoulharvest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimsoulharvest/pseuds/grimsoulharvest





	The trials of john egbert

John wonders the empty streets. it was the last night before he was forced into the hunters. The hunters were the people that hunt the things in the dark, and tomorrow john would be forced into the academy by his birth right. His dad was a higher up hunter, known for taking out the baddest of the bad. He didn't want to be a hunter, he couldn't kill another being even if they were evil. John never feared or hated demons. he couldn't believe that all demons were evil, but that's what he had been taught since he was born. John wondered, breathing in enjoying his final night and the silence. That's when he heard it, a noise off in the distance, coming closer to him. damn it, this may have been a bad idea.the dark was quiet , there was a slight breeze bringing the scent of a young male human, you pad out of the darkness stalking the prey from behind , he does not see you , of course he doesn't only maggot spawned hunters would think twice about an unusually large black dog with red eyes. he studies his prey debating on whether or not to go for the legs or neck first , but something about this boy likable almost as if he would be....... submissive ........ the boy triggers a memory from before the change . ...Dave was your name . you decide to pad out of the dark shadows with a low growl ●: John tensed and turned to face the creature. 'Damn it' he thought as he watched the black dog. It was overly large and john new it wasn't normal. Quickly glancing at the sky trying to spot the moon while trying not to lose track of the threat in front of him. "its ok.." he called out to the creature, slowly raising his hands, "i don't want any trouble, i just want to go home" he said slowly, starting to back away. the beast pads right up to the boy shoulders leveled with his chest as he challenges the boy by staring directly into his eyes growling at a deep pitch nose nearly touching the boy. John gulped hard. this was bad, really really bad. His brain panicked, he tried to run, he turned his back and tried to flee from this creature. All he needed to do was get home and it would be ok. : with a large bark the rest of his pack of wild dogs closed the other end of the ally they knew who was alpha here and as long as they obeyed they they got equal share of meals they would not let the boy pass...... a faint scent was on the air hunters would be out and about soon ....... but not soon enough he thought as he watched the boy John almost screamed as more dogs appeared, blocking his exit. he turned around, trying to find some exit, finding none hes eyes went to the big black creature padding up to him. "Please... please just let me go" he whimpered out, shaking with fear the beast charged john very suddenly clamping teeth down on his ankle tasting his young blood and started to drag and shake him down a darker ally and into an abandon building dragging him to the edge of a deep pit and pushing him in ●: John screamed as he was dragged, there was pain all over him, either from the bite to his ankle or the burns he was getting from the concrete. His whole world turned dark as he fell and it felt like he would die, he cried out in fear as he felt all his hope leave him.


End file.
